I will not bow down
by Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark
Summary: The doomsday group: a gang of people going around kidnapping children. Max: A girl with the perfect life. But Max's life isn't as perfect as it seems. Then her family is in a car crash and everyone including her is presumed dead, so Max flees, leaving her life behind.When horrible secrets are revealed, she doesn't know what to do. Then she is kidnapped. How does everything add up?


**Max's POV**

I watched the tears flow down the woman's face, her husband held her tight, but even his eyes were teary.

"We just can't believe someone would take our baby. She's so young and innocent" The woman sobbed.

It turned back to the reporter who seemed to have watery eyes from their story.

"So yet another child has been kidnapped. Monique Nudgeman, only 15 was last seen in her front yard collecting apples for her mother. It appears the Doomsday group has struck again, taking another innocent victim. When will this horrific crime come to an end?" she asked.

The teacher turned the tv off and turned the lights on and I was brought back to my own reality.

"As everyone knows there is an infamous gang going around and abducting children. So we've been asked to show you some reports on this, to show you how real it is. One of our own students, James Griffiths, was taken two days ago. As a caution, students are not allowed to leave the school premises at all, at home time parents are asked to pick kids up that walk home, and students are asked to not go anywhere without a friend or teacher" our teacher told us.

Yeah because there's a giant gang out there hell bent on kidnapping kids, so me and my friend are going to scare them all off just the two off us.

Class finished and I headed to the girl's change-rooms to get changed into my cheerleading uniform.

I looked in the mirror at my refection. I had shortish brown hair with natural blond streaks that was cut in a wind tossed style. My eyes were plain brown and I had a few really small freckles on the bridge of my nose. I was naturally tanned and was tall and slender.

Maximum Ride, head cheerleader, one of the smartest kids in school, only female on the wrestling squad and no one laughed at me for it, both parents scientists, cute little brother everyone dots on, all around perfect life.

But as I looked in the mirror, I saw the cracks in that perfect life. I saw a girl who joined the wrestling squad to channel all her anger and strength out, who then joined the cheerleading squad so people would stop laughing at her, who spends every extra second studying so she's not a disappointment to her over-achieving parents. Someone living a lie.

I hated being on the cheerleading squad, all the girls there were snobs and I didn't like them no matter how good an actress I was.

I sighed and headed out to the football oval where we were practicing today.

"Maxie your late" one of the more popular girls, Lissa, pouted.

"Sorry hun, you know how it is" I said looking over at the boys watching us and she giggled.

"Ok girls, let's start with the pyramid" I said in a perky way clapping my hands.

I watched as they gracefully flipped and bounced into a base of a pyramid. I then took a deep breath and started running towards them, then started doing flawless cartwheels and backward flips until I neared them. Thankfully someone grabbed my feet and threw me higher and then someone else did the same until I landed on top of the pyramid with my arms out.

The boys surrounding us watching cheered and wolf whistled and we started slowly descending. We practised a few more things but then headed back to the showers and that to get changed again.

"So there's this party on tonight you should totally come" Lissa told me as we were getting ready to go home.

"I don't know" I said.

I didn't like high school parties and avoided them when I could, but of course I had to make an appearance to a few to keep up my popular reputation.

"Who will be there?" I asked.

"Everyone. It's at Sam's house. Sure the guy is a bit of a loser but his parents are loaded so the place is massive. And his parents are away so there'll be alcohol and so many boys" she giggled and I smiled. "I'll see what I can do" I said, knowing I wouldn't.

I said bye and headed home. My parents never picked me up, plus I only lived a few minutes away from the school. I seriously doubted I'd get kidnapped, I could only be so lucky.

As I got home I headed straight for my room and flopped down on my bed. I had pulled out my Ipod and turned it up as I just stared at my ceiling.

Soon enough though I heard a smash and raised voices even through my music, but I just ignored it.

But I pulled out my earphones as the door opened and Ari ran in. I immediately saw the red mark on his cheek and opened my arms as he ran into them.

"I didn't mean to Max. He warned me the water was hot but I didn't listen. I just wanted to do the dishes and go back to my room. The water was so hot" he cried and I just held him.

The door flew open and my father stood there, his face red.

"Of course you go running to her. Just go clean your mess and do the dishes you little brat" he spat then walked away.

"It's ok. Just go do the dishes, he won't hurt you, you can sleep with me tonight" I said rubbing his cheek and he nodded and left.

My parents weren't abusive let's get that straight. Sometimes they just had a temper though. I never said anything though in fear they'd take it out on Ari. He was only 7 for crying out loud.

"Max!" I heard my mum yell.

I sighed and headed into the lounge where she and dad were standing.

"We're going to pick up that new fridge from out of town. Get in the car" she said and they headed outside while I waited for Ari to put his shoes on then we got into the car.

I watched as we headed through the main part of the town then to the outskirts where we were heading. Sometimes I wished things were different. That I had nice loving parents who weren't always calling me a disappointment. That I wasn't head cheerleader and was just another invisible student who would fall in love with a friend and no one would care.

"Max did you see Mr Shaw today about your maths test?" Mum asked

. "Yes, he said there was nothing he could do" I said and her and dad grumbled.

I had gotten an A- on my last maths test, it was the best grade out of everyone in my year but all my parents wanted to know was why I didn't get an A+.

"We'll go see him on Monday then" dad said and I sighed.

I hadn't gone to see Mr Shaw, I knew there was nothing I could do about my grade and it was getting embarrassing asking teachers to always change my grades.

I knew I'd get in trouble when my parents found out I had lied, I wondered how mad they'd get, how much it would hurt.

I wished there was something, anything to stop them going to see him. Unfortunately that wish came in the shape of a truck.

"STOP!" I screamed as I saw it spin out of control into our lane. But it was too late as our car crashed head first into it.


End file.
